The last and the best
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Nadie hubiese pensado que el amor nacería de una manera tan espontánea y poco esperada.La primera velada juntos y posiblemente la única ha quedado marcada en el corazón y mente del cuarto hijo varón de la familia real de Britannia.Punto de Vista de Lelouc


**De vuelta por aquí!! Y ésta vez les traigo un yaoi más fuerte que el de Rollo y Lelouch. Esta vez es de una de las parejas predilectas (XDU?) De Code Geass: SuzakuxLeloch. Espero que lo disfruten !**

**-**

**Autora**: Nameless Anami

**Título**: The First and The Last

**Género**: One-shot, Romance, Drama

**Personajes**: Lelouch Li Britannia Lamperouge; Kururugi Suzaku; C.C.

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene escenas subidas de tono del género yaoi; si acaso no les gusta la pareja de SuzakuxLelouch, o el contenido Lemon, entre bajo su propio riesgo.

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen a mi; pertenecen a su creador, a las Clamp y al estudio Sunrise.

**Summary**: Nadie hubiese pensado que el amor nacería de una manera tan espontánea y poco esperada. La primera velada juntos y posiblemente la única ha quedado marcada en el corazón y mente del cuarto hijo varón de Britannia. Punto de Vista de Lelouch.

_**-**_

_**The Fisrt an The Last…**_

-

Jamás hubiera imaginado que la primera noche que pasamos juntos realmente fuese marcada como la última...por tantas razones que preferiría ignorar, o no mencionar, tan sólo buscar como sacarlas de mi mente para evitarme más tormento del que pudiera soportar.

Verte enamorado de mi primer amor, prendado a ella con tu alma y corazón, habiendo rechazado estar de mi lado cuando te lo propuse tras rescatarte; imaginar que incluso formas una buena pareja con mi querida hermana; observando tus ojos cargados de odio ante mi identidad escondida, sabiendo que tu serás siempre el peor impedimento en mis planes de acabar con Britannia…hay tantas cosas que me faltan por enumerar, pero me molesta tenerlas en cuenta. Resulta…doloroso.

Cuando me di cuenta de que mi amor no era hacia una mujer me sentí horrorizado, debo agregar

¿Cómo un descendiente, aún siendo exiliado, de la familia Real de Britannia, era capaz de tener sus ojos puestos sobre alguien de su mismo sexo, cuando la persona previa a éste, de la cual recibió su primer y más lindo beso, era una mujer?

Estaba consternado, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que el dueño de mi corazón había pasado de manos de Euphie a las suyas. Esto ocurrió cuando yo tenía cerca de doce años…mucho después de haber visto a mi hermanita por última vez, haciéndole pensar que estaba muerto.

Ahora, gracias a ella, has regresado a mi, asistiendo en la misma academia que yo, aunque no te vea demasiado seguido somos capaces de convivir… ¡estaba tan feliz! Supongo que no tendrás idea de cuanto. Pero mi corazón se desembocó cuando me propusiste la despedida más embarazosa y espectacular que alguna vez alguien podría darme…

__

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Las luces de la habitación del pelinegro estaban apagadas, dejando la estancia en penumbras apenas iluminadas por la luna llena que afuera dominaba sobre el cielo estrellado.

En la amplia cama de cuatro postes, de la cual las cortinas estaban circundándola, un cuerpo de piel canela y cabellos castaños encerraba contra el colchón y su torso al joven de piel pálida y hebras ébano, cuya prenda superior de dormir estaba abierta de par en par, cortesía de su acompañante.

Las esmeraldas de Suzaku y las amatistas de Lelouch no podían apartarse la una de la otra, cual si se hubiesen fundido en una misma materia, con los rostros sonrojados y los cuerpos inundados en una calidez complicada de explicar…pero que era causante de un cosquilleo inevitable y ligeramente molesto en la boca de su estómago, impidiéndoles intercambiar palabras.

-S-Suzaku…-para el moreno, la voz titubeante de alguien tan imponente y orgulloso como Lelouch, fue todo un regalo y sorpresa, observándole con más atención, causando que su interlocutor buscara apartar la mirada-p-primeramente…no me mires tanto. Esto es demasiado…

-¿Vergonzoso?-concluyó acercándose peligrosamente y encendiendo en colores cálidos el rostro ajeno, aumentando su gesto de debilidad-Puede que lo sea, pero es algo que hemos decidido hacer entre los dos, ¿no lo crees? Con el número de batallas que está aumentando en contra de Zero, no se cuando sea capaz de volver a la academia Ashford…

-Para estar sólo en el departamento de desarrollo tecnológico tienes mucho trabajo-murmuró previo a soltar de sus labios un pequeño suspiro que se recriminó, mordisqueándose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada estrepitosamente, encontrándose con los dedos de Suzaku consintiendo una parte privada. Al elevar el rostro para recriminarle, la sonrisa seductora sobre sus labios le hizo flaquear y ruborizar más, si eso era posible. Se daba lástima, parecía sólo una simple y común colegiala-¿Qu-qué…?

-¿No era esto lo que estábamos haciendo?-cuestionó con cierta picardía de la cual jamás había sido conocedor-'en vista de que ambos nos gustamos desde hace mucho…tener la primera vez juntos podría ser una buena idea'. Eso fue lo que dijiste-inclinándose al punto de casi besar los labios ajenos, del joven que trémulo, frunció un poco el entrecejo-¿No es así, Lulu…?

-¡¡NO MOLESTES!!-exclamó desviando su mirada, pero se notaba lo mucho que le agradaba y lo avergonzado que se sentía por tantas caricias…suaves, delicadas y atentas, todas propinadas por Suzaku...

Prontamente, la habitación volvió a verse de nuevo envuelta por un silencio sepulcral mientras entrelazaban sus dedos el uno con el otro, observando los ojos del otro como si en ellos buscasen alguna señal o verdad oculta en el fondo de sus seres, realidades que ninguno quería dar a conocer.

Suzaku se reclinó hacia el frente mientras que, duditativos, los brazos de Lelouch se extendían para rodearlo por el cuello y mantenerle cerca de su rostro, fundiéndose sus labios en un beso más demandante y pasional que el resto, como si fuese a ser el último en sus vidas. ¿Cómo es que sabían que aquella era la calma antes de la tormenta de sorpresas que se desataría y comenzaría a bombardearles poco a poco con sucesos imposibles e inesperados?

En el exterior, la luna observaba el acto confidente ejecutado entre los futuros enemigos, lamentando, con nubes grises que llamó a sus alrededores, las desgracias que se avecinaban.

Gotas de lluvia perturbaron la paz de aquella noche de luna llena, agolpándose en contra de los cristales del cuarto, así como precipitándose sobre las baldosas de la pequeña terraza; pero no fue lo suficientemente 'importante' como para que ambos interrumpieran su intimidad…

Ambos intentaban dominar el campo del otro pues, pese a ser Suzaku el mas sumiso en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, era más fuerte y más 'dominante' que Lelouch en el campo físico; pero por obvias razones de orgullo, éste no le iba a permitir ganar terreno con facilidad. Sus lenguas sostenían una acalorada batalla dentro de la cavidad ajena mientras que las traviesas y calientes manos de ambas partes tanteaban el torso cálido y sensual de quien fuera su pareja.

Jadeos suaves y constantes hicieron su acto de presencia una vez que se apartaron con la necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire para poder continuar; pero el castaño se acercó al cuello del oji amatista presuroso y succionó la piel bajo sus labios hasta que ésta se coloreó de rojo, lamiendo la marcada una y otra vez, haciendo a 'Zero' sucumbir bajo sus labios, notándose un 'bulto' sobresaliente en la entrepierna del Britanniano; aunque digamos que el caballero blanco estaba en condiciones peores, pues jamás llegó a pensar que alguien tan obstinado como Lulu pudiera soltar sonidos tan sensuales y enloquecedores.

Por ello continuó sus provocaciones, desplazando sus dedos con extraña maestría por los costados de su amante, descendiendo sus labios hasta los pezones y viéndole arquear la espalda precipitadamente, aferrándose a las sábanas y soltar un gritillo de placer que encendió al japonés más que antes.

-M-Menti-roso…-jadeó Lelouch mientras se removía una vez tras otra, arañando la espalda del chico-di-dijiste…que era tu primera vez…-musitó con algo de molestia, cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos-entonces ¿C-Cómo…cómo es que me enloqueces tanto en cada sitio que me tocas…?-replicó cual regaño, aunque no podía dejar de pronunciarlas sin omitir sus gemidos.

-Es mi primera vez, Lelouch-recalcó, asomando su lengua para formar un camino de saliva desde los pezoncitos hasta el vientre, llenándolo de caricias y besos en la mascarada, percibiendo complacido como el menor tiraba su máscara frente a él-pero siento como si supiera en que sitios eres mas vulnerable…

-Eso debería saberlo yo de ti…-murmuró mordisqueándose su labio inferior-pero soy completamente aje… ¡AH!-exclamó abriendo los ojos de golpe y adquiriendo un tono más exquisito en sus mejillas, tornándose éstas rojas y apetitosas como un par de manzanas al ser su entrepierna tanteada con los labios ajenos, aunque fuese sobre la ropa-¡SU…!

-Tranquilo, Lelouch-animó con una sonrisa, apartándose del joven mientras que se desproveía de sus propias ropas, quedando desnudo antes que el peli negro, avergonzándole más al ver lo bien dotado que estaba Suzaku en sus partes nobles-al fin del cabo, debíamos llegar hasta esa parte en algún momento.

-Ya lo se, pero no pensé que fuera a llegar tan de prisa-murmuró desviando la mirada y retirándose su propio pantalón y ropa interior, aumentando las ansias de Suzaku al apreciar la excitación de Lelouch y lo deseable y apetecible que se tendía bajo sus ojos, como si fuera un cordero 'inofensivo'-¿Por qué me vez como si me fueras a comer?-cuestionó con vergüenza el menor, alzando una ceja mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Porque pienso hacerlo, no pensé que llegaras a ser tan agradable a la vista.

-Eso ha sonado como una ofensa más que como un halago ¿lo sabías?-alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, pero quedando estrepitosamente bajo el cuerpo de Suzaku nuevamente, siendo atacado con besos hambrientos que no le costó corresponder.

La calentura del cuarto incrementó conforme las caricias, gemidos y susurros entre ambos; el pequeño grito de Lelouch ahogado por los labios de Suzaku cuando su cuerpo fue invadido por su santuario sagrado y su virginidad fue retirada permanentemente. El sudor perlando sus cuerpos, los abrazos necesitados, suspiros en el oído del amante…y las palabras prohibidas de las que jamás sabrá la verdad…

-Te amo, Lulu…-murmuró mientras el corazón del rey negro se aceleraba, moviéndose rítmicamente debajo del cuerpo del castaño, mirándole borrosamente al dejar a su cuerpo dejarse llevar por el placer carnal, sonriendo encantadoramente y besando su cuello, contagiando la alegría a Suzaku, quien amplio su sonrisa.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo a ti…también te amo…Suzaku-confesó antes de cruzar su mirada con la ajena, uniendo sus labios en un exquisito y suave beso, cual si con éste pudiera sellar tan bella declaración.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Pero no duró más que aquella velada-murmuré con desdén mientras que observaba las aguas heladas que se tendían debajo de mis ojos, refugiado tras la máscara de Zero con la que necesito viajar con éste gran número de personas, apreciando vanamente la tranquilidad de aquel mar que aún no había sido violado por las fuerzas marítimas de Britannia…pero que, tras mi intervención, no tardarían en romper su quietud común.

Después de aquella noche, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Poco a poco caí en cuenta de que tú eras el piloto de Lancelot, el caballero de la armadura blanca que adoraba entrometerse en mis planes; también me enteré de lo profundamente enamorado que estabas mi querida hermana, Euphie. Se que yo también contaba con los mismos sentimientos por ella, pero éstos se fueron apagando cada vez que mi devoción por ti crecía… ¿Quién fuese a pensar que tú me traicionarías, entregándome a la persona que sabes, odio sobre todas las cosas?

-Ya no hay vuelta de página-susurré para mí mismo mientras que perdía mis ojos en el cielo, coloreándose poco a poco de morado por la noche avecinada-para ninguno de los dos-

-¿Eso ya lo sabías desde antes, no crees Lelouch?-una voz en mi espalda me dejó perplejo; C.C. había aparecido como siempre, con sus manos en la espalda, imitando la posición que yo tenía-que tendrías que sacrificar muchas cosas-aún sabiendo que ella no sabía en que sentido lo decía yo, era verdad, ya no debía de ver para atrás.

-Si, lo tengo presente. No me arrepiento de lo que hago.

-¿Y de lo que hiciste?-me volví a ella, mirándole penetrantemente, pero no se inmutó como era su costumbre-Matar al padre de tu amiga, preocupar a tus amigos, asesinar a tu hermana con tus propias manos…

-Aún si siento el remordimiento de ello, sabía que no iba a cumplir mi cometido sin tomar vidas…pero lo he decidido, que volveré a la academia Ashford con todos, como antes, cuando el emperador de Britannia haya caído.

-¿Guardas tales esperanzas a pesar de que los haces sufrir? ¿De qué tendrás que matar a tu mejor amigo si quieres seguir?-indagó con insistencia.

-Si, si me es posible, haré todo esto sin dañar a Suzaku, o hacerlo en la menor magnitud posible-respondí dándome la media vuelta para regresar a mi camarote-que nadie me moleste, C.C. Estaré planeando mi siguiente movida.

-Como quieras-respondió antes de volverse en dirección a la cocina, posiblemente por la comida chatarra que suele ingerir.

El destino es cruel…

Pelear no sólo con mi mejor amigo, con la persona que amo, será algo mas complicado que antes. No deseo perderlo en batalla, no permitiré que muera, pero tampoco flaquearé ni le permitiré mi ejecución. Mi propósito y mi venganza son lo primero. No puedo mostrar debilidad ante mis propios deseos…Eso ha quedado atrás, tal como tus sentimientos por mi persona.

No perderé.

Porque es contra ti, definitivamente no puedo perder…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_


End file.
